


Arguments

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Stitches [6]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #2--Prompt: "Give it to me."--Ross and Jim butt heads.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Stitches [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408048
Kudos: 12





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> May be combined with a later chapter or one-shot in the future.

Ross holds his hand out. “Give it to me.”

“No,” Jim shakes his head. “I can do it.”

“I’m sure you can, but I would like to use this tonight like we talked about,” Ross replies; his hand still extended for the instruction manual.

Jim’s head snaps up; his cheeks are flushed. “And you think I don’t want to use this?” He waves at the empty box and the pieces of styrofoam littered on the floor of the bedroom.”

“I didn’t say that,” Ross says sharply, his anger rising to respond to Jim’s own.

“Fine,” Jim snaps. “You can set the stupid thing up.” He drops the manual on the floor and stomps out of the bedroom.

Ross leans back against the foot of the bed. “Fuck.” He rubs a hand over his face. He could feel himself ruining it as he was doing it, but he could not help himself.

Nearly an hour later he padded through the small house looking for Jim. He finds him in the living room in the chair that faces out the window into the backyard. A book is open in his lap, but he is not reading it. He’s staring out the window, with a forlorn expression on his face.

Ross rubs his stockinged feet together and stuffs his hands into his pockets. He swallows forcefully and says something that he’s still not used to saying, “I’m sorry.”

Jim looks up. His chin wrinkles and he looks away blinking a few times. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to get angry, I was just—“

Ross interrupts, “I know.” He meets Jim’s gaze.

“Did you get it set up?” Jim asks, changing the subject.

Ross’ lips twitch upwards. “Yeah, I did. Do you want to come see?” He holds out his hand and Jim promptly takes it.


End file.
